


do you trust me

by hatae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, insomniac sungwoon, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatae/pseuds/hatae
Summary: Daniel liked Sungwoon.Had he not been in wanna one he would've probably confessed in a heartbeat, but he was and that made things just a little harder. He couldn't really tell him his feelings and expect everything to turn out just fine. He wasn't a pessimistic person, he was just realistic. It wasn’t as if they could date. For that their fans and South Korea for that matter weren't quite ready yet.





	do you trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been a long time coming. I've got like 5 nielwoon fics in my drafts, so I figured it was about time to post one. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so there may be some mistakes here and there.

Daniel liked Sungwoon.

 

Had he not been in wanna one he would've probably confessed in a heartbeat, but he was and that made things just a little harder. He couldn't really tell him his feelings and expect everything to turn out just fine. He wasn't a pessimistic person, he was just realistic. It wasn’t as if they could date. For that their fans and South Korea for that matter weren't quite ready yet.

 

Instead he just tried to ignore his feelings and appreciate Sungwoon...from a distance.

The keyword in that sentence was tried.

It was quite hard, because Sungwoon was totally his type. He'd known from the moment he first saw him. He was small and cute, which was already a turn on for Daniel. (He liked cute things, sue him).

 

But he was also, and there really wasn't another word for it...he was feisty. He wasn't afraid to stand up for himself and when he didn’t agree with something, people would hear it.

 

Daniel felt himself naturally gravitating towards him. Which was a problem, because the more he was around Sungwoon, the more his feelings decided go not cooperate with him. He found himself plastered to Sungwoon's side in most interviews, holding him close and laughing at everything he said, because he was funny and Daniel liked to laugh.

 

"Are you this clingy to everyone?", Sungwoon asked him one day as they got out of the van, Daniel had miraculously ended up next to Sungwoon again and had spent it with his head on his shoulder, trying to catch up on some sleep. He was currently holding his hand out for Sungwoon to grab onto as he got out of the van.

 

He blinked a bit and quickly pulled his hand back, just as Sungwoon made to grab it. Daniel awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Oh. I mean...I think so? I can stop if you want...don't want to make you uncomfortably", he said and Sungwoon jumped out of the van.

 

"Daniel, chill. I didn't say it was a bad thing. I was just wondering if I was the only one getting special treatment here", Sungwoon laughed and Daniel's heart skipped a beat when he hooked his arm into his. "Which if I am, makes me feel really good about myself. Getting special treatment from the nation's number one, imagine that. The dream of almost every Korean teenage girl."

 

"And some boys", Seongwoo, who'd exited the van after them, said. Daniel (anxiously) awaited Sungwoon's answer.

 

"And some boys. You were pretty popular with both boys and girls, weren't you?", Sungwoon asked him. Daniel grinned and was about to proudly confirm that statement when Seongwoo spoke up again.

 

"Excuse you, that was me. I was the most popular among guys."

 

"Good for you", Sungwoon said dully and Daniel giggled as Seongwoo gave him a dirty look.

 

"Yes, it is good... For me....Whatever."

 

"Seems like someone's in a no fun mood today", Sungwoon teased and now Daniel was full on laughing. Seongwoo flushed.

 

"Listen here, you little-", he started. Daniel quickly interrupted him, before things would really get out of hand, which was bound to happen when someone brought up Sungwoon’s height.

 

"Let’s talk about something else-", he all but yelled, putting a calming hand on Sungwoon’s shoulder, who'd stiffened a bit at the word 'little'. Seongwoo grumbled, but went along with it, as did Sungwoon.

"Fine. Let's talk about you, slowly but surely leaving us with your stupid gigs", Seongwoo started and Daniel sighed. They'd been over this a thousand times. Seongwoo really was in a no fun mood today, it seemed. They all had days like that, so Daniel supposed he understood. Before he could speak up, Sungwoon did, voice tight.

 

"Leave him alone, Seongwoo. You know it’s the company that decides that for him, it's not his fault he's the number one."

 

Seongwoo spluttered as sungwoon fastened his pace, pulling a flabbergasted Daniel with him.

 

"Thanks, hyung", Daniel said when he'd finally comprehended that Sungwoon had just defended him.

 

"Don't worry about it, Niel. I hate when people hold that against you. Like, can you help it? No! Seriously, just because he's in a bad mood doesn’t mean he can drag you down as well", Sungwoon mumbled that last sentence. Daniel flushed and gave Sungwoon's hand a little squeeze.

 

"Still...thanks."

Sungwoon gave him a small smile and went to sit with Jisung when they entered the changing room.

Seongwoo apologized to him five minutes later, looking like a child that had just gotten scolded. Daniel smiled at him, telling him not to worry about it. He'd already forgotten about it, as his mind was a little busy trying to convince him not to go over to Sungwoon and go hold his hand, or hug him or fucking kiss him right then and there.

 

* * *

 

 

"Does someone want to watch a movie with me?", Sungwoon asked when they arrived back in the dorm after a long day a couple of days later.

 

Daniel looked at his watch, it was 11 PM and he was tired as fuck, had been nodding off the entire ride home, but if Sungwoon wanted to watch a movie, then Daniel wanted to as well.

 

"I do!", he volunteered happily.

 

_"No, thanks."_  
_"Too tired."_  
_"Next time, hyung."_

"Looks like it's just you and me", Sungwoon said with a small smile. Daniel instinctively smiled back and tried to force the tiredness away. He was going to watch that movie and he was going to love it, whether his consciousness liked it or not,

 

Twenty minutes later Daniel felt like his eyelids were actively trying to fight with him.  
Him and Sungwoon were seated next to each other, shoulders barely touching. In any other situation he’d probably be way too aware of it, but right now it was taking all his concentration to just make sure he didn't fall asleep. He barely even knew what the movie was about, some guy taking care of his demented mother. He knew that the main role was played by that one guy Jisung could impersonate so well.

 

"You can go to sleep if you want", Sungwoon whispered to him. Daniel sternly willed his eyelids to stay open as he looked at the older boy. He was looking pretty fucking cute, all curled up in a little ball as he was watching the movie. Daniel almost let out a small whine at the sight. How he wanted to grab him and hug him close.

 

"Mnot tired", he slurred, more than said.

 

Sungwoon gave him an unimpressed look. He also had big bags under his eyes, but couldn't go to sleep if he wasn't tired. The woos of an insomniac, Daniel couldn’t even start imagining them, as he was usually perfectly capable of falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.  
"If you want you can put your head here", Sungwoon said, uncurling from his position and patting his lap. "I'll wake you up when the movie is done."

 

Daniel didn't hesitate and quickly, almost eagerly, put his head on Sungwoon's tight. It was a bony thigh, but it was fine, since it was Sungwoon's.

 

"Okay, thank you, hyung", he said with a small grin. Sungwoon laughed and gently combed his finger through Daniel's hair. It took him about ten seconds to get used to it.

 

"Your hair is really soft", Sungwoon whispered.

"Not as soft as you", Daniel whispered, not even able to feel flustered about it. He really was tired.

Sungwoon let out an amused giggle.

"Okay then."

 

And with Sungwoon going through his hair with gentle fingers he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After that Sungwoon seemed a lot more comfortable around Daniel, even actively searching him up, as he sat down next to Daniel more often in the van and during interviews. Also the fact that Daniel occasionally sat with him on nights he couldn't quite go to sleep seemed to be appreciated.

 

Daniel didn't mind. It was kind of endearing, even.

 

"Look at what Taehyun send me", Sungwoon giggled softly as they were sitting on their dorm's couch one night a couple of weeks later, once again the last ones up. He shoved his phone in Daniel's face. He grabbed Sungwoon wrist to put it at a little more of a comfortable distance. It was a picture of one of Yongguk's cats laying right on Taehyung's pillow, with a caption under it saying: "guess i'm sleeping on the floor tonight."

 

Daniel joined Sungwoon in his giggling.

 

"Those cats are going to be the death of him, this already the third time this has happened. They haven't even been dorming together for a week", Sungwoon laughed and Daniel shook his head whilst laughing.

 

"Poor Taehyunie, at this rate he won't make it to their debut."

 

"Kang Daniel, I can't believe you'd say that about your hyung", Sungwoon said, scandalized. As he pulled his phone back to him. "I'm telling him you said that right now."

 

Daniel abruptly stopped laughing, because he lowkey actually saw Sungwoon do this,

 

"No, don't. He'll never forgive me", Daniel said as he grabbed Sungwoon's wrist and pulled the phone away from his other hand, so he couldn’t start typing.

 

"Oh, I'm doing it", Sungwoon said with a teasing grin as he started pulling. Daniel suddenly wondered whether or not actually he liked Sungwoon. He really could be a little shit sometimes.

 

"Hyung, please", he whined, pulling a little too hard (sometimes he forgot not everyone was as sturdy of a guy he was) which caused Sungwoon to fall against him, which, in return, caused Daniel, who was unprepared, to fall flat on his back.

 

And with Sungwoon straddling him, Daniel was pretty sure that he did actually like the other boy, if his rapidly beating heart was anything to go by at least.

Sungwoon was looking down at him with an unreadable expression, seemingly taking in everything he was seeing on Daniel's face.

 

"I wonder...", Sungwoon breathed, mouth merely centimeters removed from Daniel's own.  
Daniel was having a heart attack, he was sure of it. He was hyper aware of everything, he could feel each little movement Sungwoon was making, the way his thigh brushed against his, the way his fingers dug into his shoulder  
Fucking hell, this couldn’t be normal. He'd never ever felt this way around any of the girls he'd dated before.

 

His eyes flickered to Sungwoon's lips, they were so plump. Imaging them against his own send a shiver of pleasure through him. They would probably be soft, like Sungwoon himself.

 

Sungwoon moved forward and the moment Daniel realized he was going for the lips, he put a hand on Sungwoon's shoulder. His head was spinning with amount of thoughts going through it.

 

Mostly about how desperately he wanted to feel those lips against his, but also other, less comfortable thoughts.  
What about the group? He hadn’t been training that hard just to start a relationship that could possibly ruin everything? What if people found out and didn't approve?

 

He didn't miss the flicker of hurt in Sungwoon's eyes. One moment there and then gone.

 

"I guess not", he smiled and as soon as he climbed off of Daniel he already missed the comfortably weight.

 

"I'll go easy on you, Kang. I'll breath no word of what you said to Taehyunie."

 

Daniel couldn’t do anything but stare. The smile on Sungwoon's face stayed, it wasn’t a genuine one. Of course it wasn’t.

 

"Well, I'm pooped. Goodnight, Niel."

 

Sungwoon slipped into his room before Daniel could do as much as try to find is next words.

 

 _“We haven’t even started the movie yet_ ” was said to the empty living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Things weren’t as chill as they were before. More like, things were tense, which sucked, because Daniel now knew Sungwoon was also interested in him. Whilst Sungwoon most likely thought Daniel didn't like him. At all.

 

Weren’t they an odd couple, Daniel thought as Sungwoon sat down ne t to Guanlin, aka the place the furthest away from Daniel. He let out a sigh and turned to stare out of the window.

 

"Trouble in paradise?", Jisung, who was sitting next to Daniel asked, guess their behavior hadn’t gone unnoticed then.

"No", Daniel lied, trying hard not to sound too snappy.

 

"What paradise?", Guanlin asked.

 

Daniel looked at him, but instead found himself looking into Sungwoon's eyes. The older man quickly looked away. Daniel tried to keep the pout off of his face. He didn’t deserve this shit.

 

"It's an expression, Guanlin. Like, for example when two people who like each other fight you ask: trouble in paradise?", Jisung explained and Daniel nervously went with his hand through his hair. He really couldn't have phrased it another way? When he snuck a glance at Sungwoon he saw that his ears were bright red.

 

"Two people who like each other?", Guanlin asked with a small frown, as he looked at Daniel and then at Sungwoon.

 

"For example", Jisung nodded.

 

"Hmm", Guanlin hummed with a grin Daniel didn't like at all.

 

-

 

"Daniel, can I sit where you're sitting?", Guanlin asked later that day, during the small break of an interview.

 

"Oh, sure", Daniel said immediately, standing up and walking over to Guanlin's place. It was only when he sat down that he realized that he'd sat himself directly next to Sungwoon. He wondered if Guanlin had done that on purpose. He looked at the younger boy.

The innocence he’d thought to have seen on his face was no more. Instead there was a small, triumphant grin there.

That little shit, Daniel thought, as he did his best to not look at Sungwoon, who was most likely doing the same thing, so he guessed it was kind of useless, but whatever….

 

 

 

 

"Say, Daniel. If you were a girl, who would you date?"

 

This was one of those question that they'd gotten asked dozens of times already, the instinctive answer left his mouth before he knew it.

 

"I would date Sungwoonie-hyung."

 

Sungwoon stiffened a bit next to him.

Shit, Daniel thought as his trademark smile froze on his face. He should've changed his answer. How awkward was this?

 

"Really? How so?", the interviewer asked.

 

Someone cackled softy and Daniel had a big suspicion that the source of the sound was their youngest member, but he couldn't give him a disappointed look right now. (Daniel didn't believe in scolding, guilt tripping, however..)

 

"He's just, he's really kind and caring. He always helps me out when you've got problems and is always the first one who noticed when something's wrong. He's also not afraid to say it like it is, I feel like that's important in a relationship. He's also...really cute and small, I mean, I like cute things, so that's a plus. Finally, he's also handsome, so yeah….", he drifted off, uncomfortable under all the gazes (including Sungwoon's) on him.

 

"Wow. You two must really get along-"

 

Daniel repressed the urge to say: 'not at the moment.'

 

"-Sungwoon, how about you? Who would you date if you were a girl?"

 

Sungwoon scraped his throat.

"Probably Seongwoo-"

 

Everyone (except for Seongwoo, who was beaming) let out disapproving boos and Daniel let out a little (not at all disappointed) sigh. Sungwoon wasn't forced to choose him. It was fine. No biggie. Daniel had expected that answer.

 

"-but I guess Daniel's alright as well."

 

This time it was Daniel was stared at Sungwoon. His ears were already heatong up, he repressed a smile.

The interviewer laughed.

 

"Please do elaborate, Sungwoon."

 

Sungwoon bit his lip, clearly weighing his answer. "At first glance he might seem like a kind of shallow guy, right?" Daniel frowned. Um, no? He was unique in his own way. "He's got a handsome face and a good body and that's it one might think. But that's really not all there is to him. He's one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. I've never seen him get angry at anyone before. He does value justice a lot, when someone's being unfair he'll try to reason with them. He's also very welcoming. During produce 101 he was one of the first people I talked to. He literally went from room to room to shake everyone's hand, didn't you?"

 

Sungwoon smiled at him, Daniel instinctively smiled back and nodded. He had done that. He'd wanted it to be a friendly competition.

 

"He's also very considerate. When I can’t sleep, he'll sit with me, even when he's very tired. I'm very thankful to him for that", Sungwoon swallowed nervously when he seemingly suddenly noticed all the gazes on him. "Uh...he's also got nice abs, so I think I'd really appreciate that as a girl."

 

That broke the thin, tense atmosphere that had appeared in the room. They all laughed and the interviewer continued asking questions. Daniel wasn't really listening anymore, instead busy trying to sort his thoughts. What Sungwoon had just said was...a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

"No, Daniel", Sungwoon said as soon as Daniel opened the door to his room.

 

"Yes, Daniel", he said as he closed the door.

 

"What you said during the interview, did you mean it?", Daniel asked, he wasn't gonna beat around the bush this time. Sungwoon let out an exasperated sigh and turned around.

 

"Why do I even try with you anymore?", he muttered.

 

"Hyung", Daniel whined.

 

"Yeah yeah...I just said what they wanted to hear, okay? Give them that fanservice", Sungwoon said, lied obviously. Daniel knew better by now.

 

 

"Is that so?", Daniel asked as he slowly approached the tense older boy.

 

"Yes, that is so, Kang Daniel", Sungwoon said and Daniel wished he could see his face.

 

"Because to me it sounded really genuine", Daniel said carefully. Sungwoon let out a big sigh as all the tension seeped out of him.

He turned around to faxe Daniel.

 

"So what if it was, Daniel? I already know how you feel. You made that pretty clear", he sighed and Daniel wanted nothing more than to get that frown off of his face.

 

"You have no idea how I feel", he muttered despite himself. Sungwoon's eyes widened a bit.

 

_Stop. You need to stop._

 

"Okay, well, then how do you feel?", the older boy asked quietly.

 

_Backtrack. You're taking a huge risk._

Daniel ignored the little, panicked voice in his head and invaded Sungwoon's personal space. Sungwoon met his gaze head on.

 

"Maybe I feel the same way about you", he said, just as quiet. A small smile appeared on Sungwoon’s face at the look in Daniel’s eyes.

 

_What about everything you've worked for up until now? That could all be destroyed-_

 

"Prove it then."

 

Something in Daniel's head snapped. Something that made the voice disappear. He bend down and kissed the little smirk right off Sungwoon's mouth.

The smaller man let out a surprised sound, before relaxing into the kiss and throwing his arms around Daniel's neck, pulling him closer. Those plump lips felt even better against his own that Daniel had always imagined.

 

"We're nuts", Daniel whispered against his lips when they finally broke the kiss.

 

"You love it", Sungwoon panted, before kissing him again and well, Daniel couldn't really deny that.

 

* * *

 

 

So now there was this thing between them, they hadn't really acknowledged it. It was now just normal to kiss and possibly do less appropriate things when there was no one around. Which was almost never, Daniel mused sadly.  
The thing was that they had to be careful as fuck. No one could know. Daniel felt as though, if someone did find out, their whole group would fall apart, because of…reasons.

 

Hell, Daniel didn't know. He just knew that they had to keep it a secret.

 

He even made it a point to stay as far away from Sungwoon as possible when they were out in public, because it was kind of distracting to have him close to him when all he wanted to do was to hold his hand or caress his face or make him smile at all times.

 

He didn't really think Sungwoon noticed, until he cornered him in his room when half of them were out for a commercial shooting and wouldn't be back until a couple of hours later. That half included Daniel’s roommates, so he had the room for himself for once. The fact that Sungwoon entered wasn’t exactly a surprise, what he said was.

 

"Are you ashamed of me or something?", he blurted and Daniel spluttered from his place on the bed.

 

"What? No! Why would you think that?", he all but yelled, sitting up and putting the manga he’d been reading on his nightstand (boku no hero academia could wait).

 

"I feel like I'm your dirty little secret or something. And don't give me those puppy eyes! You don't even touch me when other people are around. Even when it’s just the members", he said, fists clenched as he uncomfortably looked around the room.

 

Daniel got up and approached Sungwoon. He'd never ver meant for Sungwoon to feel like that. He never wanted to make anyone feel like that. The thought alone made him upset.

 

"What? No, hyung...no! You know me better than that." He heard the distress in his own voice, Sungwoon deflated a little.

 

"That's what I thought, but jesus, Niel. You really know how to make a guy feel bad about himself", he muttered and Daniel cursed himself. He shouldn't have assumed Sungwoon wouldn't get affected by his paranoia.  
He gently took Sungwoon into his arms and let out a small, relieved when Sungwoon immediately returned the hug, burying his face in Daniel's shoulder.

 

"Then why did you act like that? You weren't having some sort of identity crisis, tight?", Sungwoon pulled away only slightly, just to look up at him. "Like one of those: ‘omg, I've been making out with a dude, whilst I always assumed I was actually straight’ kinda things?"

 

"How dare you think of me that lowly. I'm bi and proud", Daniel tutted and Sungwoon grinned.

"Of course you are, Niel."

 

The younger man considered downplaying it all and just saying he'd been having a bad week, but as he looked into Sungwoon’s smiling eyes he realized he couldn't. He didn't want to risk potentially hurting Sungwoon more. Because no matter how much Daniel wanted to deny it, this actually was kind of a problem. All that paranoia and doubt couldn’t be good for someone or the people around them. As had just been proven.

 

So he pulled Sungwoon next to him on the bed and explained it to him. Sungwoon's face stayed carefully blank as he listened.

 

"Do you understand? Or am I being a drama queen about this?", he asked nervously and finally Sungwoon's poker face broke. He smiled reassuringly.

"Of course I understand. Do you think I haven't been thinking all that as well?"

 

Daniel let out a shocked little sound. He'd certainly been a lot better at dealing at it than Daniel had.

 

"But Daniel...think about this. The members, they're all good guys. You know that, right? Do you really think they'd treat us differently just because we're...you know...together…kinda?"

 

Daniel didn't miss his red ears. Sungwoon covered them with his hands before continuing. He couldn't help the small, fond smile that appeared on his face, despite the seriousness of the situation.

 

"Look, Daniel. I think we should- _Stop smiling_ , _you dick_! I think we shouldn’t be ashamed of who we are, at least in front of the group, you know?"

 

"I guess...", Daniel muttered unconvincingly and Sungwoon grabbed his hands. His small ones not even close to covering his. At any other time Daniel might have squealed about it, but now was not the time.

 

"I'm just scared that eveything I've...we've worked for will just vanish", he admitted quietly. Sungwoon shook his head before he was even done talking.

 

"That won't happen, Daniel. Trust me on this. It won't."

 

Daniel sighed and turned his hand, so he could intertwine their hands. They fit, not perfectly, but still...nicely.

 

"I trust you, hyung."

 

Sungwoon pressed a brief kiss to his cheek before smiling at him. It was one of Daniel’s favorite smiles in the whole world, it made his whole face light up and turned his eyes to crescents. Daniel would probably always smile back. No, scratch that. Daniel would always smile back.

 

"Thank you, Niel."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, people! I tried to keep the angst light and the fluff high in this one, I hope I succeeded!
> 
> Man, don't you just love nielwoon. Don't you just love how they get along so well. Don't you just love the way they smile at each other so sweetly. Don't you just love their HEIghT dIFFErenCE. Also [this hug](https://sungwoonstae.tumblr.com/post/167135831385/cuties) :((  
> I've fallen hard for this ship and I don't think I'm gonna be able to get up anytime soon lmao. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought of it!  
> Also, here's my [tumblr](http://sungwoonstae.tumblr.com), in case you feel like talking abt nielwoon or wanna one in general


End file.
